swbloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Roslyn Cross
:"Never send a boy to do a woman's job." :-Roz (translated by Tara) Roslyn Cross, or Roz to the few true friends she had, was an attractive woman with long, chestnut brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was born and raised on Nar Shaddaa in the Corellian Sector, where she learned to survive by any means necessary. Learning she had great skill with a blaster and knowing she could make credits with that skill, Roz left Nar Shaddaa with the help of Laine LeCarré, fleeing from a building turf war between gangs on the Smuggler's Moon. As she roamed the galaxy, her reputation and skill grew and soon the jobs were coming to her. While hanging out on Atserri with a group of mercenaries, another group with another gunslinger in the mix tried to get the jump on her and her companions. While Roz's blaster bolt hit her main adversary square in the heart, his shot skipped across her neck, destroying her voice box and leaving her with a scar across her neck and mute. A young teen girl saved Roz and managed to get her to medical attention following the fight. where Roz was left for dead. That girl, Tara Therry, became Roslyn's protege. Together with Tara, Roz traveled around the galaxy, going from backwater worlds to shadowports, including Tau Delta, Aerelon, Mon Gazza, and Darthin. While on Tau Delta, Roz and Tara hired on as enforcers for Comgal Verine in his turf war against Jean-Baptiste Emmanuel Zorg. The pair teamed up with a young Mistryl, Selene S'tal, during their time on Delta. After Zorg drove Comgal out of Tau Delta, Roz and Tara eventually found their way to Exile Station. While on Exile, Roz and Tara were contracted by Sei Taria to be part of the station's elite security team. In addition to the other team members, Roz got the chance to work with LeCarré's niece, Nessa. While she worked as a crew and security administrator, Roz was never without a blaster close at hand. She may have presented a professional front, especially for Taria, but Roz was always ready to get involved in trouble if need be. Roslyn was very ambitious, but also very patient and mild in temperament. She was protective of her protege, Tara. She preferred the comfort and caress of women and found herself attracted to Tara as the pair traveled together. RPG D6 Stats Type: Elite Gunwoman DEXTERITY 4D Archaic Guns 7D, Blaster 9D, (s)Blaster: Blaster Pistol 11D, (s)Blaster: Heavy Blaster Pistol 13D, Dodge 6D, Firearms 8D, Missile Weapons 7D, Running 6D KNOWLEDGE 3D+1 Alien Species 3D+2, Bureaucracy 4D+1, Intimidation 7D+1, Languages 5D, (s)Languages: Sign Language 7D+2, Streetwise 6D, Survival 6D, Willpower 6D+1 MECHANICAL 2D Repulsorlift Operations 4D, Swoop Operations 4D PERCEPTION 3D+2 Bargain 4D+2, Con 5D, Investigation 5D, Persuasion 4D+1, Search 6D+2, Sneak 5D+1 STRENGTH 3D Brawling 5D, Climbing/Jumping 4D, Stamina 6D TECHNICAL 2D Blaster Repair 4D+2, Firearm Repair 4D+1, First Aid 4D, Security 6D Force Points: 2 Dark Side Points: 1 Character Points: 30 Move: 10 Equipment: ID card, Comlink, Chronometer, Blaster repair kit (+1D to blaster repair), Power packs, Medpacs, Quickdraw holster (+1D to blaster for quickdraw), Modified DL-6H heavy blaster pistol (6D, 3-10/30/120, ammo: 25). Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters